grandfanchasefandomcom-20200213-history
Abyss Knight
thumb|300px|right Abyss Knight is the 4th class for Ronan. The Abyss Knight wields a thin sword in one hand, and an orb in the other. The blade that he carries is Tyrfing, a legendary sharp blade that could cut metal like cloth. Tyrfing was cursed so that it must be used to kill every time it is unsheathed. Abyss Knight uses high speed attacks and magic much more heavily in his combos than his previous jobs. He has an impressive list of normal attacks and combos, as well as boasting some of the most over-the-top skills in the game Requirements GP Mission (Costs 200,000 GP) Part One Collect 20 Battle Certificates in PvP Collect 40 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PvP Collect 3 Cyclops Hair from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 min Collect 20 Bone Fragments from Skeletons in either Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor or Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Part Two Collect 5 Giant Stone Golem's Stone Fragment in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat 15 Paradoms in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Defeat 30 Skeleton Knights in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Collect 30 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PvP Collect 15 Battle Certificates in PvP Part Three Collect 5 Dark Anmon Horns in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah Defeat 20 Armor Cats in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 20 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PVP Collect 10 Battle Certificates in PVP Cash Mission (Cost 9800 Cash) Part One Collect 1 Cyclops Hair from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in ten minutes Collect 10 Battle Journals from dungeon or PvP mode Collect 5 Battle Certificates in PvP Part Two Collect 1 Giant Stone Golem Fragment from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Collect 5 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode Collect 1 Battle Certificate in PvP Part Three Collect 1 Dark Anmon Horn from Battle for Bermesiah Collect 2 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode Collect 1 Battle Certificate in PvP Skills Swordplay 1st MP: Shadow Stinger: A stab, followed by a rapid succession of weaker stabs, followed up by a much more powerful stab. 2nd MP: Rock Blaster: 2-3 projectiles are thrown, followed by 4-6 more thrown from the air. 3rd MP: Tornado Stinger: Ronan jumps into the air, and several blades of light circle him and face away from him. He lands with the blades spinning around him, sending smaller targets slightly upward. The skill is finished by the blades pointing diagonaly and firing rapidly in the direction the opponent will have been moved to by the first half of the attack. White magic 1st MP: Soul Wave - Several small shockwaves move out from the Abyss Knight, pushing opponents away. The waves then move back towards Ronan, along with enemies caught in the attack. 2nd MP: Abyss Storm - A rune appears in front of Ronan, which turns into a short, wide whirlwind that knocks enemies skyward. 3rd MP: Heaven's Guardian - A Valkyrie appears above Ronan as he unleashes a small shockwave along the ground. It then fires a volley of light arrows, then a powerful giant light arrow. Category:Jobs and Classes